Triple Zero
by IgneelsTears
Summary: In Magnolia, rests the Hospital of Fairy Tail, one of the greatest of their time. This story follows several cases. The patients admitted into this hospital will only bring people closer together. Confusion becomes clear, love will blossom, hearts will break and bonds will become stronger than ever. Read about the doctors and nurses who save lives.
1. The Hospital of Fairy Tail

In the thriving and active town of Magnolia, resides the number one medical centre in Fiore. The hospital of Fairy Tail is small, quaint building. Despite its odd appearance, the hospital of Fairy Tail have some of the most skilled doctors and nurses of their time.

A particular door stood out from the rest. It was unlike all the others that were painted white—a bland and mock-depressing choice really. See, this door was a passionate pink with a bright red sign that read, 'Lounge'. It was normally occupied by four paramedics. Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox and Gray Fullbuster had been working at the Hospital of Fairy Tail for over seven years. In the lounge, it was calm, quiet and warm, despite being the paramedic's headquarters.

The two newest members—Juvia and Gajeel—sat opposite each other on the two, colour fast, green couches, both scanning their phones. They had transferred from a previous hospital, both together, both eager to get away. Gray—the longest-serving member—sat on a seat, resting his chest against the arch of the chair. His dark eyes were fixed on the cord-wrapped phone beside him. He was anxiously awaiting Lucy Heartfilia's call, the hospital's Ambulance control centre officer. Her job was to gather information about emergencies, and inform Gray and his team of the situation. From that point, they would head to the scene. Today, it was Gray's turn to stand by the phone.

Over by the green couch, Gajeel noticed Juvia staring at her reflective screen with wide eyes. He pursed his lips and looked back at his phone. A few moments later, the man looked at Juvia again , her expression and body language remaining exactly the same as before.

"Whaddya, looking for?" Gajeel curiously leaned over, trying to take a sneak-peak of the contents of Juvia's phone. The woman quickly hid her device and frowned at his insensitivity before replying with a sudden bashful smile, "Lyon-sama is sending Juvia messages."

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow, "N' you like him?"

Gray muttered under his breath while Juvia continued, "No….Juvia likes someone else."

Their conversation awkwardly finished and they resumed their previous activities. Moments passed before turning into long stretches of time. Forty-five minutes into the group's shift, Gajeel began to get pissed off.

"Damn it!" He growled, "Dreyar's startin' to get on my nerves."

"Yeah," Gray agreed, "He honestly can't keep being late. Its untidy."

Juvia tossed her phone into the stray basket at the door and stretched out onto the couch. "Juvia thinks it is because he drops Mirajane off in the morning," she replied with a yawn, wanting in on the conversation.

"The new nurse?" Gajeel sneered with some distrust.

The door creaked open on cue, "You jealous?" Laxus arched an amused brow, poking his mop of blonde hair through. Laxus was a large unit. It made his uniform look especially vibrant on his body.

"Ha!" The gruff man laughed, "In your dreams, pretty boy. Unlike you, I actually have a girlfriend. What you're doing is just mere flirting."

Laxus made his way through the door, fiddling with a biro in his left palm. He scoffed at Gajeel and then shot him a pointed glare, making the dark-haired man shrink down slightly, remembered his place.

Gray and Juvia broke out into giggles, Gajeel paled at the older male, and Laxus stalked off to the other side of the room, where the kitchen was.

The dark, humorous scene was brought to an end. The lounge went numbly quiet again, only the sound of the clock ticking to be heard. This is how most days went in the lounge. Magnolia is such a small town, emergencies rarely occurred within the area.

"I'm so bored," Gray said quietly to himself, as he childishly banged his head on the chair.

"You should be grateful there hasn't been any accidents lately," Laxus said sternly, being assertive, mature, stepping up to his leader-like role.

An barely audible, snoring-sound caught the male's attention. They all leaned in to the centre of the room, discovering that Juvia was asleep. Loose strands of ocean blue hair had fallen over her pale face. Laxus was the first to retreat to his half-made cup of coffee. Gajeel mumbled an, "ain't that cute," before returning to his online life. Gray stared for a while, before smirking and resuming his position being on-call for Lucy's instructions.

The white-haired nurse that Laxus had just dropped off quickly scuttled down several hallways. She paused for a moment, questioning whether she was in the right area. To her left, a muddled sign read the words she wanted to see. 'Recovery'.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mirajane apologised as she pushed her way through the still, unfamiliar, blue double-doors.

Cana, who was laying down on a spare patient's bed, craned her brunette head up and laughed, "Don't sweat it. It's good to have you here today."

A salmon-haired man raised his head out from a different part of the room, seemingly feeling left out. "Yup," he grinned devilishly as he tucked a small child into bed.

Cana Alberona and Natsu Dragneel both worked in the recovery wing of the hospital. They were registered nurses who helped patients that had recently came out of surgery, or with long-term illnesses.

Mirajane was a newly recruited nurse. She worked in all wings of the hospital, but generally switched between recovery and emergency.

Mirajane peeled of her black cloak, allowing her regular, green nurse's uniform to see the light of day. Her white hair had been pulled back into a neat bun, and her brilliant, blue eyes glimmered with hope, eagerly awaiting her first task.

The recovery wing had been divided into two, large rooms. One, was labelled "Alice Blue," which was designed to hold adult patients. The other, was called "Artic Green." It had been designed to look after children.

Cana and Natsu had taken a more informal approach to their patients, in the hopes of creating a friendlier environment. The only time they would be firm was when they were speaking to guardians and doctors.

The brunette nurse propped herself up on one arm. "Mirajane, ye fair lady," Cana called in her best pirate-voice, "can you get t' lollipops from t' secret room o' t' janitor?" This ridiculous speech caused a few waking children to giggle.

Mirajane decided to play along, "It'd be the greatest of pleasure. Shall I only hand them out t' t' purest o' hearts?" Her voice resembled that of Tinkerbell's, light and bubbly.

Cana tipped her imaginary pirate hat before continuing, "O' course. Now hurry. There be not much time before t' 'parents,' arrive. God speed child. God speed."

Mirajane giggled lightly, fixed her hat, and edged herself around the door to Alice Blue and disappeared out of sight.

The child that Natsu was trying to tuck into bed seemed to be filled with too much excitement. The boy bounced vigorously up and down, laughing a little bit too loudly. "Go to sleep already, Michael. Your parents won't be happy if you have bags under your eyes," Natsu chuckled as he high-fived a sickly, young child.

The platinum-blonde haired boy gave up, and faced his inevitable fate and snuck under his checkered covers, just so his enchanting, green eyes were visible.

"Will the nice nurse leave me a lollipop?"

Natsu quickly fixed two, clear tubes that ran from Michael's nose, to the annoying, bleeping machine beside him. He then replied with a bright grin, "Yeah! Cana _did_ say the purest of hearts."

At the front of the hospital, a squared-table waited eagerly for people. Unfortunately, those hypothetical people would have been driven away by Erza Scarlet—quite possibly the world's scariest receptionist—who was busily taking calls, and filing papers.

"Yes? Oh, ok. I can assure you that your boys will be fine. Let me put you through to Mr Dreyar. Yes, that would be Mr Dreyar _senior_." Erza pushed a button and sighed, half-congratulating herself, "Another phone call handled perfectly."

The automatic doors made way for an incoming man. He had blue hair, pale skin, and a distinct tattoo that rested over a single eye. A pari of red, thick-rimmed glasses magnified his hazel orbs. He was tall, wearing squeaky-black boots and a white coat that finished just below his knees. The man pulled up at the desk and massaged his temples before scribbling his signature on the sign-in page.

"Doctor Fernandes," Erza mused, allowing her deep red hair to flow over her right eye, "You do realise how unprofessional it is to turn up late, right?"

"My apologies, Ms Scarlet," Jellal recovered, "I was looking for—"

"Looking for what?"

Jellal paused. He found that not being given time to explain things was a little tiring.

"Like I was saying, I was out looking with my mother and—"

"Stop," Erza cut in rather coldly. Jellal screwed up his nose, though keeping his expression hidden from the demon-lady. He hadn't even said anything. Not really.

"You're already late as it is," she stated bluntly, completely ignoring Jellal's obvious exhaustion. "Now, hurry along. I don't want to see you late again."

The doctor quickly mustered a weak smile, "Of course. I'll be going then."

Once Jellal had left, Erza mentally slapped herself, _stop socialising, Erza. It is untidy_ , she thought to herself.

Over the years, the emergency wing of the Magnolia hospital had turned into something resembling a clinic. There was no action. Everything was simple and according to plan. For a doctor that worked in the emergency wing, there was no rush, no adrenaline.

Levy washed her hands, and slapped on a pair of latex gloves. She pulled on a traditional blue garment, designed for wearing when operating on a patient and then fitted her spiky, blue hair into a cap.

Levy McGarden, along with Wendy Marvel and Jellal Fernandes worked as doctors in the emergency wing. Levy earnt a double-degree in Pedaeatrics and Neo-natal surgery. Wendy was a trauma doctor, and Jellal was a Neurosurgeon.

Together, they faced many pressuring situations, saving some, and being close to it, during other times. Lately, there hadn't been any life-threatening cases. In the past week, the worst incident the hospital had seen, was a boy who'd broken his arm when he was riding his bike.

Speaking of trauma, the doctor herself waltzed in, waving a friendly hello.

"Morning Wendy," Levy greeted brightly.

"Are you ready for today?" Wendy posed, throwing on a scrub and half-eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

"You know it," came the certain reply. "Haven't you eaten breakfast yet?"

The trauma doctor shrugged and shook her head. When Wendy finished changing and eating, she sat on a nearby bench. "I was just on the phone with Senior Sergeant Ichiya," the young girl's face became gloomy as she continued, "He said to keep a look out for a girl, reported missing. Her name is Meredy Milkovich."

Levy's hazel eyes grew increasingly wide. She recognised that name. And Wendy did too.

"Isn't that….Jellal's si—" Levy was cut off.

Jellal's grand presence shut the two girls up almost instantly. He rested against the wall and took his thick-rimmed glasses off.

"Good morning, Doctor McGarden, Doctor Marvel."

"Morning," Levy spoke softly.

Wendy skipped over to Jellal, as though their conversation never existed. She shook Jellal's hand, "Good morning, Doctor Fernandes. How are you this morning?"

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my Fairy Tail AU story. I hope y'all liked it. I'm terrible at multi-tasking, so I'm only working on one story at a time. Hence, this story should be updated fairly often. I'm thinking of updating this story every two weeks, only because of school work and I want to have decent chapters. Nothing rushed. The next chapter will have some kind of action as a friend has encouraged me to do more of it.

This story has been updated as of 30/09/16

Thanks,

IgneelsTears


	2. Father and Son

Triple Zero- Chapter 2: Father and Son

Today, it was Juvia's turn to sit by the phone. For once, Laxus was at work on time, so he, along with Gray and Gajeel, played darts to pass the hours. An unexpected ring of the phone caused all four heads to turn. Juvia allowed it to ring twice before answering it, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She picked up the buzzing device, and answered with the words taught to her in class, "Hello, you have reached the paramedic's unit. This is Juvia speaking."

Gajeel slapped on Laxus' green cap as they slowly gravitated towards the door. Gray quickly adjusted his navy green uniform.

"Hi Juvia," a familiar voice attached to the end of the line, "There has been a car accident on Cora Lane. A young boy and his father are both reportedly unresponsive. The police require your services immediately. Take two trucks. Good luck."

Juvia nodded and firmly replied, "Understood." With that, she hung up, and calmly explained the situation to her team.

Gray led the group through the empty, sunlit corridor. Plants hung low, cradled by strings. It was an idea introduced by Juvia, in an attempt to lighten the stressful environment. Silver-grey chairs complimented the brown walls, and a large portrait of the owner of the hospital rested upon the archway of the door. The man's mischievous grin took away from his abnormal height. He could easily be compared to a dishwasher as they'd be equal in size.

With large and hasty strides, Gray pushed the door open, which revealed a small array of ambulances.

"Alright," Gray began as he opened the bright red door to his lucky number 7 truck, "Laxus, you're with me. I'm driving."

"Okay," Laxus replied, jogging over to his partner-for-the-day. He swiftly slipped into the passenger's seat without another utter.

As Juvia neared the driver's seat of ambulance number 2, Gajeel made a sound that resembled a growl. "I'm driving," he stated bluntly.

"Fine," Juvia pouted as she hopped into the vehicle. "But I get to drive next time."

Gajeel set the ambulance into gear, "You know I ain't good with people," he argued as he pulled out of the garage.

Juvia switched the siren on. It blared violently as she shot back smugly, "It was a part of our training."

Gajeel sighed, and admitted defeat. He then hummed to himself and followed after Laxus and Gray. The sun had just risen above their heads. It could have been a perfect day.

* * *

Erza, just like any other day, sat on her wheelie-chair, organising papers and taking phone calls. While fixing her pink and white bandana and matching uniform, tension suddenly strangled the building. Six people burst through the doors, two on stretchers, the other four were pushing them. It changed the atmosphere completely. Once they had come out of Erza's squinting range, she recognised the four paramedics. _Oh dear_ , she thought, _an accident_.

Gray and Laxus pushed past a crowd of people, with an unconscious man on the first stretcher. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. Juvia followed closely behind, wheeling another victim in. A young boy, not much older than five or six. He was conscious, with soft pain etched onto his face.

Gajeel leaned over the counter and held Erza's attention with a simple, but pleading gaze. "Ya mind setting up a room in Alice Blue and Artic Green? For a week at least."

Erza quickly nodded, respecting his presence was required elsewhere, "Certainly. Carry on, Gajeel."

The shaggy-haired man gave the receptionist a thumbs-up and hurried after Juvia.

* * *

"Quickly," Levy urged the group into the cold and slightly unsettling room. Sickly people dotted the small area, making their presence known via coughing fits and pain-filled groans. Nurses tended to them, and tried their very best to calm several patients down. Jellal, Mira and Wendy entered the scene, just in time to help move the father and son into a more permanent analysis area.

Juvia lingered around the small boy's bed, waiting for a doctor to arrive so she could explain the situation.

Wendy calmly strode over with Mirajane trailing behind. The young girl brushed her tied hair away from her shoulders. She then ran her fingers along the cool, metal railings of the boy's bed as she quickly observed him.

"What happened," the young doctor questioned, not even taking her eyes off the boy.

Juvia cleared her throat, "Supposedly he was in the passenger seat of the car, and a truck crossed over and through a red light. They couldn't stop in time."

"Have you found an ID?" Wendy began to inspect the boy for any serious injuries.

"His name is Romeo Conbolt. His father, Macao Conbolt."

Wendy pulled back Romeo's dark purple hair, and checked his forehead. She then moved down to press on a blueish-purple bruise on his cheek. "Did you give him anything?" She was suddenly suspicious of the lack of a reaction she was getting from him as she deepened her force on his right cheek.

Juvia nodded, the feeling of fluster creeping through her cheeks. "I gave him some chloroform to ease the pain. He was struggling on the way up."

Wendy released her hand from the boy, and frowned, "It has made it difficult to run tests…"

"I was only following the protocol." Juvia blushed.

"Okay, we'll find another way. Thank you for your assistance. That is all." Wendy waved the female paramedic away. Juvia walked back with the rest of her team.

Mirajane sucked in a big breath, and prepared herself for the day.

Meanwhile….

Jellal brushed his hand over Macao's left arm. "There appears to be an abrasion here, but nowhere else on the left side of his body. Strange…"

Levy was halfway through stitching up a large open wound that had formed over the bridge of Macao's nose. "Laxus said that Romeo was sitting in the passenger seat…"

"Hm, I suppose he could have put his arm in front of the passenger seat-"

"-In order to stop the airbag from coming into contact with his son," Levy suddenly burst out.

Macao's face had been bruised quite badly. What appeared to be a soft, tan skin, was now dotted with purple-blue bruises and inflammations on the chin and collarbone. The man's right shoulder jutted out slightly, indicating a possible break.

"While he's unconscious, I think we should push the bone back into place," Jellal suggested as he placed a hand on Macao's shoulder.

Levy pursed her lips, and nodded firmly. She then continued to dab some antibiotics onto a flesh wound the cut across his neck.

A shivering crack cursed at Levy's ears. For a moment, she closed her eyes, and breathed in. After working at the hospital for 9 years, she still wasn't quite used to inflicting pain upon others.

Jellal then bandaged up Macao's shoulder, and wrapped a plaster cast around it. He smiled, mentally congratulating himself. "I think the black matches his eyes," he chuckled.

Levy looked up from the blood she was cleaning and giggled, "I think you're right. But we'd never know until he wakes up."

* * *

Natsu had played several games of chess with an unusually chatty, little boy. His name was Romeo Conbolt. He had recently been moved from the emergency wing, to Artic Green. A car accident, Wendy had briefly explained. Despite being badly bruised, and a few stitches, Romeo seemed to be rather awake and lively for someone who was still recovering.

"So, you're a doctor?" The little boy asked. His blue eyes flickered with hope.

Natsu waved him off, "Nah, I'm what you call a nurse. A doctor was too much work."

Romeo wasn't fazed by that, "Oh wow, that's so cool! I wanna be a nurse when I grow up."

A small blush crept onto Natsu's face. "Yeah…it's the best job ever. My dad taught me everything I know!" He suddenly felt a jolt of excitement as he began explain his life story to the eager boy.

* * *

In Alice Blue, Cana Alberona was tending to some of the elder patients. There was only seven people that currently inhabited the room. A new patient had been admitted, and since Magnolia was such a small town, Macao was the hot gossip. Cana didn't mind chatting it up with the, "Golden Oldies," either.

"Apparently he has a son in Artic Green," whispered Frank. He had been in Alice Blue for two weeks, recovering from a boat incident. His white hair rustled slightly as he spoke.

Cana placed a bowl of hot soup down in front of him and flashed him a mischievous grin, "I think you're right, Frank-dearie. What's his name? Romeo, that's it. He's been up all day talking to Natsu."

As if on cue, Macao woke up. Unaware of where he was, he began to thrash about. "Where am I? Romeo! Where's my son?! Someone-"

Cana had rushed over immediately to calm the frightened man. "Your son is fine. He's in the room next to us. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Macao tried to move his neck, but only winced in pain. His face turned red as he realised the extremely attractive nurse standing beside him.

"O-Oh," he managed to stutter. "What happened… to me?"

Cana relaxed and sat down beside the man. "Apparently you went all hero on your son, and basically saved him. A car accident. You, er," Cana raised an eyebrow of respect, "Got pretty banged up."

Macao tried to grin, but a stitch above his top lip caused him to frown. "Think my wife'd come back to me if she heard that?"

The nurse smirked, "I'm sure there are better women out there who'd go for a guy like you."

Swiftly pulling a beer bottle out of her trauma kit, Cana handed it to Macao. "Your friend is pretty damn sneaky. He'd stayed up all night with it in his hand. Finally left the s'morning and gave it to me to look after. Wakaba's his name."

A comfortably smiled played on Macao's lips. One that didn't strain him. "Yeah, he's…really great."

* * *

I'm finished chapter two! Aw man, ain't Wakaba sweet. Anyways, the next chapter will be out in two weeks or so. I'm thinking of naming it "Her Admirer." This'll be mainly a paramedic scene, as it's a Lyon/Juvia/Gray chapter.

-IgneelsTears (Macka)


	3. Her Admirer

The phone rung, its persistent sound soon began to drive Gajeel crazy. The paramedic shoved his phone into his pocket and scowled at his surroundings. "Ain't someone gonna get that?"

Gray had called in sick, claiming he had caught a cold. Juvia was too busy being high on coffee to answer the phone. She had stayed up the night before talking to Lyon, whose mother, Ur, had recently passed away. Laxus was filing some papers, relating to the most recent case involving Macao and Romeo. None of them could answer the phone.

The blonde man, Laxus, merely looked up, pointed to Gajeel and then jerked his thumb in the opposite direction towards the phone. _You get it._

The old grouch of a man growled, and then answered the phone. "The is Gajeel Redfox of the Paramedic's unit. How can I help you?" Gajeel held the conversation for a minute or two. He only ended up saying "Uh-huh," and, "Thanks," before hanging up.

Juvia massaged her temples, and looked up at her dear friend. "How bad is it?"

"Lucy only needs us to take one truck." Gajeel looked somewhat remorseful, sending slight fear towards the blue-haired female. "You better come. It's your friend, Lyon."

Laxus sighed, "Idiot. Best not freak her out too much." Gajeel turned away, muttering a, "whatever," and headed for the door. The older paramedic looked to Juvia. "Don't worry, kid. It won't be as bad as you think."

Juvia sucked in a deep breath and tried to smile back. "Yes. Ju-Juvia knows. Thank you, Laxus."

She then jogged after Gajeel, hoping that Lyon would be okay.

For the entire drive, Gajeel and Juvia didn't breathe a single word. Rather they kept to themselves, only staring out at the scenery. The area that they were heading through only worried Juvia further. Thick buildings that once towered over them, now crumbled into heaps. The roads were ridded with broken glass and rank rubbish. Shady-looking characters popped in and out of alleyways, shooting glares of isolation to all those who passed.

 _This is not a place Lyon would venture through_ , Juvia thought.

"There," Gajeel pointed out to a limp body.

It had fallen into an awkward position, laying on the side of the road. The man's dusty-white hair was thick with mud. His limbs splayed wide open. His clothes had been torn and clawed at. Small red blossoms of liquid formed like pools around his torso, with a few tiny petals on his arms and legs.

Juvia opened the door while the truck was still in motion. She slid slightly on the mud, and landed on her knees. Her face was only inches away from Lyon, who was slowly falling into unconsciousness. "Lyon, you stay with Juvia." She looked around for the person who could have possibly called, but it seemed that the everyone had steered clear of the ambulance.

Gajeel was yelling some orders, which were dismissed by the woman just by simply giving him a look. Redfox shuddered and reached out for supplies, and rushed over to Juvia and Lyon. He slammed the first-aid medical kit onto the ground. Juvia starting pulling out gauze and bandages, and pressed them onto Lyon's bare chest. The blue-haired woman appeared to be in her own world, barely communicating with her partner. This particular action irritated the male paramedic a lot. "Juvia, what are we lookin' at?"

No response.

"Oi! Lockser! Get it tog— "

"Mr Vastia has a cut on his right shoulder, roughly five centimetres deep. There's a large abrasion to his left forearm."

Gajeel sighed. Juvia may be slightly overemotional at times, but there was no doubt that she worked brilliantly under pressure. "Right."

"There's also a possible broken rib or two, and an extremely deep cut across his chest, only just missing an artery."

Gajeel passed another bandage, and half-smiled. "He sounds like one lucky guy."

"No," a shadow was cast across Juvia's face.

"No?" Gajeel arched an eyebrow and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Juvia stopped working for a moment, watching her hands shake uncontrollably. Sweat prickled her forehead. "Mr Vastia— "

"Lyon," Gajeel corrected her, hoping it would make her feel more at ease.

" _Lyon_ suffers from platelets. Lack of platelets. Thrombocytopenia. With all of these cuts, combined with the seriousness of his condition, he'll surely bleed out before we even reach the hospital." Juvia blurted out, then continued to tend to the young man.

Gajeel wasn't shocked, or even fearful. He had learnt to push past that a long time ago—during his training. However, the deadpanned expression that rocked his face let Juvia know he was grateful for the patient not dying on his watch, now knowing this information.

"Quickly," he ordered, feeling very confident, "get him into the ambulance asap. Give him a dose of glucocorticoids. We'll make it to the hospital that way, all of us—alive."

Juvia blinked. _This man is a genius!_ "Of course, Gajeel."

She pulled the stretcher across, along with the board to help support Lyon's body. Juvia then began to piece them together. Gajeel, using a torch, checked Lyon's eyes for blown pupils and good response signals. "Oi, Lyon," Gajeel grunted as the white-haired man began to follow the torch with his grey eyes. Lyon muffled a word or two while Gajeel hooked an oxygen mask on Vastia's mouth.

He then looked over his shoulder at Juvia, who had just finished putting everything together. "He's conscious."

"That's brilliant." Juvia was very relieved.

The two paramedics swiftly put Lyon on a board, only to further transfer him to a stretcher, and rolled him into the back of the vehicle. Juvia slipped in neatly beside the patient and gave him some temporary medication, while Gajeel took his rightful place in the driver's seat. He switched on the car on, jammed his foot on the pedal, and sounded the alarm.

In the back, Juvia stroked Lyon's hair. "You will make it. Juvia promises."

The man moaned something, and pulled the oxygen mask off. Juvia eagerly leaned in. "Why didn't you leave me?" His lips trembled.

"You deserve to live— "

"No! I don't want it." Lyon growled. "I don't want a second chance!" He thrashed about in his bed.

Gajeel intervened. "What's going on back there?"

Juvia frowned, and pressed her hands on Lyon shoulder's. "Please, calm down Lyon."

The man's eyes welled up with the faintest tears, "First…it was you, then Ur. I-I don't want to lose myself too. I just want to go." He sniffled at the end of his sentence.

"Lose Juvia?" Juvia looked perplexed, her eyebrows contorted into a cute little bush.

Lyon almost smiled, but he was simply too emotionally drained. "My cousin seems to have beaten me."

"Gray?" Juvia couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, could it? All this time, and she never knew. "Is your cousin?!"

Lyon groaned. "Don't remind me. I hate knowing I'm related to the man who keeps stealing my girl." Juvia blushed as Lyon continued to complain. "You know, he only became a paramedic because _you_ worked in that field."

Juvia Lockser had been exposed to enough flattery for the day. She simply _had_ to feel slightly sorry for Lyon. "How about…if you survive all this…you can take me out, for dinner sometime."

Lyon's pale lips formed an 'o', and quickly agreed to take her up on her offer. He felt rather smug. "I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Erza sat on the same old wheelie chair. She felt too accomplished to speak. Unfortunately, there were no one around to tell her not-so-special news to. The scarlet-haired beauty had finished her filing in a new record time. Now having at least three hours of only answering phones and putting worried family members at ease, Erza decided to read the Magnolia Daily—The town's official newspaper. "I have earnt this," the woman re-assured herself.

She flipped through the paper. In the crime and mystery section of the paper, the receptionist discovered a sad tale of a girl who had disappeared in the mountains, still not found to this day. _Four days._ The girl was eighteen, with a worried mother and older brother. Supposedly due to family complications, she had run away. Erza had both seen and heard of stories like it many times, she now, had found it numb. She had no feelings toward them, nor would she ever. The hospital had changed her; moulded her into something that people would call 'strong'.

Jellal entered the hospital; his face carried two black bags under his eyes. Sleep had escaped the poor man. Erza felt compelled to attempt to cheer him up slightly by making conversation. The blue-haired man slumped his arm on the desk. Erza leaned forward. "Good evening Dr Fernandes."

"Good evening, Er—" He refrained himself from getting friendly, "Ms Scarlet."

"Have you heard about the girl that went missing in the mountains? She has been gone for four days. Poor girl. She might not make it…"

Jellal almost looked angry for a split second, but his lips tugged into a light frown. "Um, yes."

" _Yes?"_ Erza arched an eyebrow. "That's all you can say?" Her attempts a being nice were shoved aside and tossed in the garbage. "Look, I'm trying to be normal here— "

"I'm sorry," Jellal rudely cut in, "I'm late. _Normally_ , you would have screamed that at me but haven't, so please stop wasting my time." With that, he finished scribbling his signature and strutted off to the ER.

The receptionist sat back in her chair, her face aghast and pale. "…Ok."

* * *

Levy finished up stitching up a man's leg. The cut wasn't deep, but it sure was long. It stretched from the tip of his thigh, to the start of his shin. It was supposedly a fall from a tree. He said he was in the process of building a treehouse for his grandkids. There was only one problem.

He was old. _Very_ old. Ancient, in fact. His hair was merely patches of white stuck to his scalp. His skin, wrinkly. But, no further details were needed to persuade Levy to actually be scared for her life. It was a fact that 60% of people over the age of seventy don't yell because they can't hear, but because they are genuinely angry—all the time.

"Um, Sir," Levy called out unsurely.

The man had a scratchy voice. "Call me Rob."

"Ok, Rob. I'm afraid you can't build that treehouse anymore." She braced for impact, clutching the metal railing and closing her hazel eyes.

"What!?" He screeched. "Why not?!"

Levy opened her eyes, realising his outburst wasn't half bad. She licked her lips, and continued to reason with him. "Sir—I mean Rob, you're ninety-two years old. You're in no condition to be climbing trees."

"I'm still alive; that means I can still do things I did when I was thirty!" He retorted sharply.

"Uh," Levy was having a rough time with this. "Though your reason seems quite logical, there is research that proves otherwise."

"I can do whatever I god damn want, lady!"

"But," Levy stuttered, "by the stories you've given me, your grandkids would be at least forty. Is there really any need for them to have a treehouse?"

The two quarrelling adults were brought to a halt when paramedics; Juvia and Gajeel, rolled in with a new patient. "He's in a stable but moderate condition." Juvia hollered.

Secretly, Levy crossed her fingers, simply wishing no one would step up. That person was top priority right now, which means if no one was available, she would get the patient. Bye, bye, old man, and hello new, _far_ more interesting case."

A second passed, and the doors cracked open again. Levy's heart sunk when it revealed Dr Fernandes. "I've got him, Mr…Vastia," Jellal read off the chart.

"Damn..." Levy muttered. Damn Jellal. She really needed this Mr Vastia-guy.

Rob scowled at the anaesthetist. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Levy flopped onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. "My job."

* * *

Natsu swung fervently on a spare patient bed. The wheels clicked every now and then, each time making Cana's eye twitch even more noticeably. "Would you quit it?" She hissed. "It's irritating the patients."

Natsu stopped—and then started up again. Romeo sat beside the male nurse, observing his every move tentatively. Cana fumed silently. Romeo looked over at the beautiful nurse, his eyes racing with a curious beat. "I think it's irritating _you_. Everyone else is asleep." He replied simply, no hint of intellect or sarcasm. Just pure bluntness.

 _Has some of Natsu rubbed off on this kid?_ Cana gushed to herself. No matter how badly she wanted to retort, this _was_ a kid—heck, a patient. There was no way she could respond in that manner.

As though her boss was looking down on her, a blue light in the corner of the room buzzed. _A new patient needs tending to._ "Seeya later, suckers," Cana cackled, quickly dashing around the corner to the adult's care room. Alice Blue.

The newly admitted man had been placed in the corner of the room, closest to the window. The night sky spilled through the curtains. Its beauty captured the man's rather attractive features. Snow white hair, flawless skin, sweet slanting eyes. _Sorta like a…princess._ Cana thought to herself.

She shook the ridiculous thought away and smoothed her uniform over before heading toward the curtain. Her tan hands reached for the material, but the man whispered huskily, "Please leave it open. I like the moon. I find it quite…ravishing, in its element."

Cana beamed, "Rightio. My name's Cana Alberona. I'll be taking care of you for the next week or so. You'll see Mirajane around too—she's got the same white hair." The nurse paused to point at the man's scalp. "I'll quickly examine you, then I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm sure your tired too," she winked.

"I'm Lyon," the man yawned. "and flattery isn't going to get you extra points on your review." He then turned on his side, and went to sleep.

Cana was baffled, sure, but nothing she couldn't handle. She quickly examined his chart, and hooked up a few machines before turning on her heel and leaving. "Definitely doesn't _act_ like a princess." She pouted childishly on her way out.


End file.
